The invention is in the field of cleaning implements. In the preferred embodiments, the invention is directed towards a roller mop that includes a sponge-type mop head.
Numerous cleaning implements for applying and removing liquid to and from a floor have been provided in the prior art. One well-known type of such cleaning implement is a roller mop, which generally comprises a mop head made of a natural or synthetic sponge material connected to the end of a shaft. Roller mops further include a wringer, which typically comprises a pair of rollers and an actuating mechanism. The roller may be either affixed to the shaft or movable with respect thereto, but in any event the rollers and mop head typically are movable with respect to each other over a range of travel between a cleaning position and wringing positions. In the cleaning position, the cleaning implement may be used to apply liquid to a surface such as a wall or floor, or to remove liquid therefrom, and in the wringing positions, liquid is expellable from the mop head.
The prior art has provided numerous straight head and angle head roller mops, an xe2x80x9cangle headxe2x80x9d roller mop being one in which the longitudinal axis of the mop head is disposed at an oblique angle with respect to the longitudinal axis of the haft. Of the two types, straight head mop heads generally are less convenient for cleaning, in that the operator generally positions the shaft of the cleaning implement at an oblique angle with respect to the floor. It is believed that angle head mops heads are more satisfactory for applying or removing liquid from a floor. However, it has been observed that many prior art angle head roller mop wringing mechanisms are not satisfactory. Frequently, the operation of retracting the mop head through the rollers causes misaligned forces to be applied to the head, thereby producing a less-than-satisfactory wringing operation.
It is a general object of the invention to provide a cleaning implement that overcomes the aforementioned drawback. In the preferred embodiments of the invention, it is a general object to provide a cleaning implement that includes an angled head and wherein the wringing operation is improved relative to the aforementioned prior art angle head roller mops.
In accordance with the invention, a cleaning implement having a shaft, a mop head, and wringing mechanism is provided. The mop head is disposed at an oblique angle with respect to the longitudinal axis of the shaft. The cleaning implement further includes a connecting link operatively connected to the mop head and to one of the shaft and the operator gripping portion of the wringing mechanism. The connecting link is positioned with respect to the mop head to allow the mop head to travel along a path substantially along the oblique axis of the mop along at least a portion of the relative range of travel of the mop head and the wringer. The connecting link may be fashioned in numerous ways. For instance, the connecting link may include a rigid pivoting portion for pivoting about a pivoting surface on the wringer. Alternatively, the connecting link may be a flexible member.
Other features and embodiments of the preferred embodiment of the invention are described hereinbelow and in the appended claims.